


His Favorite Color Suits Him Better

by xiuruna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuruna/pseuds/xiuruna
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kiyoomi tried crossdressing to please his daddy wants, or so?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	His Favorite Color Suits Him Better

**Author's Note:**

> Runa kembali buat fanfik haikyu!! Berkemungkinan OOC 😷 tapi mari kita anggap kalo Omi-kun udah familier sama Atsumu 🥺 
> 
> Selamat baca!

Jika tahu kalau Miya Atsumu bisa menjadi seberantakan ini hanya karena melihatnya mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda, mungkin Kiyoomi akan melakukan permintaan Atsumu sedari lama. 

Awalnya Sabtu sore itu berjalan seperti akhir pekan mereka yang biasanya, Atsumu menjemput Kiyoomi dari apartemennya sepulang kerja untuk berkencan. Lalu ia akan menginap di tempat tinggal pria yang lebih tua. Terkadang hanya untuk tidur bersama—Atsumu teman tidur yang menyenangkan bagi Kiyoomi yang sangat selektif—kadang, untuk tidak tidur sama sekali sampai pagi menjelang di keesokan harinya. 

Namun tadi, Atsumu mengajaknya untuk mampir terlebih dahulu ke apartemen si atlet muda karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Kiyoomi menyetujui permintaan Atsumu yang ingin melihatnya mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Dalam artian rok, juga rambut palsu yang sudah dipesan spesial berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya. Lengkap dengan ikal sesuai rambut alami Kiyoomi. 

Bukan berarti Kiyoomi tak bisa melayangkan protes atau bagaimana, tapi mayoritas biaya hidupnya terpenuhi dari dana yang dikeluarkan Atsumu untuknya. 

Hadiah-hadiah yang Atsumu berikan selalu menyenangkannya, maka Kiyoomi pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menyetujui hal ini meskipun sedikit membuatnya tak terima. Sangat, kalau boleh jujur. Tubuhnya memang lebih ramping daripada Atsumu—lagi pula ia hanya mahasiswa yang harus banyak berhemat sebelum menjalani _relationship with benefit_ dengan si pria pirang—bahkan saat ia pertama kali telanjang di depan Atsumu pun ia membalas yang lebih tua dengan menghajarnya tanpa ampun kemudian. 

“ _Pinggangmu kecil sekali, loh, dan bokongmu? Astaga. Kakimu akan terlihat sangat bagus jika kau menggunakan_ short skirt, _Omi_ -kun.” 

Pelipis Kiyoomi berdenyut mengingat kalimat yang dulu Atsumu katakan padanya. Dasar pria tua itu, aneh-aneh saja. Mungkin karena dia terbiasa memiliki perempuan sebagai _partner_ seks makanya Atsumu sampai memiliki pemikiran seperti itu padanya. Kiyoomi baru selesai mengenakan rok dan _hoodie_ berwarna cokelat senada dari boks yang Atsumu berikan, sedang menilai rambut palsu yang terpasang rapi pada wig _stand_ di meja nakas Atsumu saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan erangan tak habis pikir dari yang lebih tua. 

Kiyoomi mengulum senyum, menatap balik Atsumu yang baru saja selesai mandi dan fokus pada jakun yang naik lalu turun seakan terkesima melihat penampilan barunya. “ _Do you like how I look in it_?” ucapnya sambil melangkah mendekati Atsumu. 

Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Atsumu, menambah kesan menggemaskan dari pria itu. Atsumu memang lebih tua darinya, tapi justru ia yang sering kali terlihat lebih muda daripada Kiyoomi. Entah itu bola mata besarnya yang kerap menyiratkan banyak kesan, raut wajahnya yang ekspresif, bahkan tingkah lakunya. 

Sebenarnya Kiyoomi pernah berharap kalau Atsumu hanya menampakkan semua itu kepadanya, mengingat dialah yang pertama kali membuat Atsumu “ _bertekuk lutut”_ dan mau mencoba mengikuti kata hatinya yang ingin didominasi dalam berhubungan seksual. Tapi mengingat kesepakatan mereka, Kiyoomi tak mau berharap lebih. Selama uang Atsumu yang berbicara, ia akan dengan senang hati menyenangkan pria itu. 

Ia semakin mendekati Atsumu karena pemuda yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ itu belum menjawab. “Bagaimana, Miya?” 

“Kau sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, Omi- _kun_ ,” jawab Atsumu parau. Suaranya seakan tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan dan responsnya itu entah mengapa membuat Kiyoomi tertarik. 

Setelah berada dalam jangkauannya, Kiyoomi merangkulkan lengan di pinggang ramping Atsumu. Longgar, seakan bermain-main seiring dengan tangan satunya menangkup sebelah pipi Atsumu yang kian merona kala Kiyoomi mengusap pelan. Ujung jemarinya berpindah, menyasar ke tepi leher dan menyentuh belakang telinga kiri Atsumu yang sensitif. Telunjuknya menari perlahan, melingkari bagian itu sampai membuahkan dengung tertahan. 

“Hei, Miya,” mula Kiyoomi sambil melirik pria dengan tinggi sedikit lebih rendah darinya itu. Ia menangkap rona merah di kedua pipi Atsumu, bahkan melihat sekilas binar tertarik di kelereng mata besarnya yang berpendar terang. Saat wajah Kiyoomi mendekat, Atsumu secara refleks memiringkan kepala, menawarkan ruang lebih untuk dijelajahi. Kiyoomi membisik, “Mau tahu hal lain yang tak bisa kau percayai dariku?” 

Erangan lolos dari belah bibir Atsumu yang semula digigit kala Kiyoomi menjilat dan mencumbui perpotongan leher kanannya, spot sensitif lain dari tubuhnya yang amat Kiyoomi kenali. Ia menghisap, menggigit seujung kecil bagian kulit itu, lalu kembali mengecupinya bagai tak jenuh. Ciumannya merambati leher jenjang Atsumu, menjejak basah di bentang rahangnya sampai ke bagian kiri wajah rupawan. Tangan berganti menjadi bibir, Kiyoomi terus mendamba. Ia seperti orang asing yang tengah memetakan sebagian kecil dari tubuh Atsumu, hendak menjelajah titik demi titik sensitifnya. 

“Bagaiman—ah,” jawaban Atsumu terpotong desahan kala Kiyoomi mengemut belakang telinganya, “coba? _Surprise me,_ Omi _-kun_?” 

“Aku sedang berpikiran, apakah kau mau melakukan seks denganku sekarang? Kau tahu kan, Miya,” jeda Kiyoomi, ia berbisik tepat di depan telinga yang telah memerah, bibirnya menyentuh lembut ketika kembali bicara, “ _I can take you from behind_.” Entah disengaja atau tidak, tapi perpaduan dari suara bariton yang membisik dan sentuhan demi sentuhannya sudah sukses menaikkan birahi Atsumu. “ _But also let you ride me while I keep using this outfit. You would like it, right_?” 

Atsumu menghela napasnya yang semula tertahan. “Kiyoomi—hhh—iya, aku—mmmn,” ia mendesah karena Kiyoomi mendadak meraup pinggangnya hingga jarak mereka kian rapat, dan membuat ereksi Atsumu menyentuh paha kokoh berbalut rok bermotif kotak-kotak yang dirinya beli secara impulsif untuk Kiyoomi. Ikatan _bathrobe_ -nya sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan, menambah pening di kepala saat tepian fabrik itu menyentuh puncak ereksinya. “Ah, Omi- _kun_ …,” rengeknya. Atsumu mencengkeram bahu Kiyoomi yang jadi penopangnya sejak tadi. “Iya, aku akan menyukainya. Mau.” 

“Mau apa, Miya?” 

Ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena Kiyoomi berhenti mengerjai leher dan tengkuknya lalu memberi spasi. Namun Atsumu terlarut kala menatap netra _onyx_ berkabut. Berbeda dengan Kiyoomi yang biasa, Kiyoomi di saat seperti ini selalu memiliki sorot mata gelap yang turut membuat Atsumu tersesat. Friksi lain dari paha dan rok Kiyoomi membuat tatapan Atsumu sendiri bertambah sayu. Ia merintih tanpa sadar. Fokus menatap Kiyoomi sampai lupa berkedip. “Mau kau… ayo?” 

Satu sudut bibir Kiyoomi tertarik, “ _We seal the deal, then_ ,” finalnya. Kedua telapak tangan menangkup rahang Atsumu, mengusap pipi merona lembut, lalu mencium belah bibir itu. Kiyoomi rasa dirinya bisa menghitung total bulu mata lentik Atsumu meskipun kelopaknya tengah menutup. “Miya, _let me prepare you_.” Kalimatnya membuat Atsumu membuka mata, iris cokelat terang mengintip dari sana. Sungguh, pemilik mata yang cantik, Kiyoomi membatin. 

Mereka berdua tergesa berpindah tempat, sama-sama tak sabar. Atsumu sedikit tergelak setelah memposisikan diri di tengah _comforter_ berwarna cokelat, kedua lutut dan siku bersimpuh membelakangi Kiyoomi yang masih berdiri di tepi ranjang. Ia bisa merasakan senyuman tersemat di bibir Kiyoomi saat pemuda berambut gelap itu membubuhkan banyak kecupan di sekitar bokong dan paha bagian dalamnya. 

Tubuh Atsumu terlonjak ketika Kiyoomi meniup lubang senggamanya main-main. Kedua tangan Kiyoomi yang tak tinggal diam—satu menahan pinggang Atsumu, satu lagi mengerjai ereksinya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan pra-klimaks atau menggoda kedua puncak dadanya yang menegang—ikut menambah kegilaan yang dirasakannya. 

“Hng, Omi- _kun_ ,” desau Atsumu. Tulang punggungnya membusur kala Kiyoomi menyelipkan jari berlumur _lubricant_ ke liang yang berkedut, memasuki anal Atsumu dan dia merintih. Ia sedikit menggeliat, seakan terganggu, tapi remasan antusias yang Kiyoomi terima pada jemarinya jadi bukti jika pria yang berada dalam kuasanya ini juga tengah menantikan hal yang sama. 

Kiyoomi menuangkan _lubricant_ ke pangkal jarinya yang hendak menyusul jari pertama. Membuat tubuh Atsumu bergidik karena sensasi lain dari dinginnya pelumas itu. Kecupan Kiyoomi mulai menyasar naik. Menyapa tepi pinggang Atsumu dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan. Menjejak di sepanjang tulang belakangnya sampai ke tengkuk Atsumu yang meremang. 

“Miya,” ucapnya pelan, napas hangat yang menimpa leher putih itu membuahkan rengekan manis. Kiyoomi memasukkan jemari lain ke liang Atsumu. Keluar, masuk, membuat relaks untuk siap menerima ereksinya. “Miya, lihat kemari.” 

“Mmmh?” Pria bersurai _light beige_ itu menoleh padanya saat Kiyoomi menjepit salah satu putingnya di sela jari. Wajah rupawan bersemu merah dan mata berlinang lapisan bening, netra cokelat terang bagai cincin tipis melingkari pupil yang melebar. Kiyoomi segera menciumnya. Menyelipkan lidah di antara bibir lembut Atsumu yang merengek pelan di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Hanya pada sosok inilah Atsumu merasa takluk, tunduk sepenuhnya. “Omi—hhh, masukkan. Ayo—mmmph!” 

Tak kuasa menolak, Kiyoomi mengalihkan pekerjaannya pada ereksi Atsumu sambil menuangkan cukup banyak _lube_ ke cincin anal yang merekah merah. Tautan bibir mereka tak dia lepaskan kala memasuki pusat kenikmatan Atsumu, menelan lenguh dan rintihan sambil dirinya sendiri menahan geraman menikmati pergerakan dinding anal Atsumu pada penisnya. 

“Miya, suka? Aku menyetubuhimu dengan pakaian seperti ini?” Pinggul Kiyoomi mendorong dalam, puncak ereksi mengenai prostatnya dan membuat tubuh Atsumu serasa tersengat listrik. Desahan terus lolos dari mulutnya saat Kiyoomi menjauh dan mulai fokus bergerak, satu tangan menahan pinggang Atsumu dan satunya lagi menggoda penisnya yang ikut bergerak seiring penyatuan mereka. 

Stimulasi yang Kiyoomi beri padanya membuat pikiran Atsumu mengawang. “ _Hoodie_ cokelat dan rok yang serasi ini, favoritmu sekali bukan, Miya?” Oh, suara berat itu. Atsumu juga merasakan tepian rok yang masih Kiyoomi pakai, mengenai puncak bokongnya, menggelitik. Darah berdesir di seluruh tubuhnya. Kian membuatnya pusing. Ia hanya merespons Kiyoomi dengan desah dan rengekan. 

Tempo hujaman Kiyoomi terus berubah. Dari pelan menuju kencang, lalu tiba-tiba tak beraturan, hanya untuk kembali memelan dan menyentuh prostatnya seakan mau tak mau. Tapi semuanya terasa nikmat, sangat. Atsumu selalu merasa penuh di tiap momen penyatuan mereka. Berbeda drastis dengan isi kepalanya yang berubah kosong bak tanpa beban. 

Ia ikut mengimbangi pergerakan Kiyoomi, memundurkan pinggulnya saat Kiyoomi bergerak maju, menambah friksi lain yang diterima ereksinya. Gerakannya kian cepat saat sensasi familier itu mulai merambat dan berkumpul di pangkal penisnya. “M—mmmh!” Orgasme Atsumu datang dengan rematan kuat dari kedua tangannya pada permukaan _comforter_ yang sudah kusut. Napasnya memburu, terhembus satu-satu, tubuh dan kepala seketika terasa ringan dan menakjubkan. 

Atsumu terjatuh tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya, tapi Kiyoomi menopang pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia diam, memberi Atsumu waktu menikmati orgasmenya beberapa saat, untuk kembali bergerak mengejar pelepasannya sendiri. “Argh, Miya,” geram Kiyoomi sesaat sebelum ia menghujam dalam lalu menggigit pundaknya. Kemudian Kiyoomi membawa tubuh mereka rebah bersisian. Jatuh, dengan napas berkejaran. 

Rengkuhan Kiyoomi membuat Atsumu dapat merasakan fabrik lembut yang masih digunakannya. _Hoodie_ itu terasa hangat, mungkin karena kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Tentu.

“Omi- _kun_ ,” bisik Atsumu, kecupan yang ia terima di bahunya membuat tubuhnya meremang. Ia bergidik saat Kiyoomi menarik keluar ereksinya. Menatap Kiyoomi yang tengah melepaskan lalu mengikat kondom bekas pakai yang di ujungnya memuat likuid putih. Rok dan _hoodie_ Kiyoomi tidak serapi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, seirama dengan helaian ikal kelam yang berantakan dan cocok membingkai paras tampan yang berkeringat itu. “Gerah? Maaf, kukira kau akan melepaskannya.” 

“Tak apa.” Kiyoomi menunduk lalu mengecup pipinya, membuat Atsumu refleks memejamkan mata. “Kau suka, bukan?”

Atsumu menggumam pelan, menanggapi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau spektrum warna kecokelatan favoritnya dapat menjadi berkali lipat lebih menarik jika disandingkan dengan seorang Sakusa Kiyoomi. Atsumu merasakan sesuatu sejak melihat kelereng _onyx_ di kedua mata Kiyoomi dari foto profilnya di _situs_ , dan merasa beruntung juga bangga karena intuisinya tepat sudah memilih Kiyoomi. “ _You know, I think you will be the death of me_.” 

Kiyoomi hanya mendengus lalu bangkit, benar-benar melepas _hoodie_ -nya kali ini, juga menanggalkan roknya. Ia abaikan begitu saja di lantai, berserakan dengan _bathrobe_ Atsumu yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak. Ia melirik figur yang tengah berbaring menyamping itu, terpaku sejenak pada kulit punggung yang dijejaki beberapa bekas cumbuan merona merah. Jejak itu berkumpul lebih banyak di sekitar tengkuk Atsumu, yang membuat Kiyoomi sering tak kuasa menahan gigitan setiap hendak orgasme karena selalu tercium wangi seperti Atsumu dan membuatnya kian mabuk. 

Melihat bahu pria yang lebih tua darinya itu naik turun pelan, teratur, entah kenapa membuat Kiyoomi merasa lega. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi, hendak mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan tubuh Atsumu yang terbaring kelelahan. 

Saat kembali ke kamar, Atsumu sudah bersandar di _headboard_ ranjangnya. “ _Thanks_ , Omi- _kun_ ,” ujarnya sambil mengulas senyum. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” balasnya singkat. Kiyoomi juga turut mengulum senyum. ‘ _If only you know that you already are_ , Miya Atsumu,’ lanjutnya kemudian, tak disuarakan, untuk menjawab kalimat Atsumu sebelumnya. 


End file.
